NO!
by Pika-Girl13-15
Summary: How Kisshu, the great womanizer, got to know, how it feels to be used like a toy. I hope it's better than it sounds!


_**NO!**_

_**Lie : Enjoy!**_

_**Koneko : Lie-oneechan! *hugs her***_

_**Lie : *hugs back***_

_**Ryo : HEY! *pulls Koneko away from Lie* Get your hands off her!**_

_**Koneko : Get YOUR hands off her!**_

She was standing there. Short ravenblack hair, fabulous body, even though the boobs are a little too small, but okay. He wanted to go to her, to talk with her and more. He quickly checked his shirt : It's okay! He's hair : Okay! 'It'll be alright! She'll surely fall for me!' So the great womanizer moves towards the beauty. He quickly fetched two drinks and went to her, trying to look as cool as he could. All the girls checked every movement of him and were crazy about him, so she'll also fall for him. After all, they're only toys. Get them, play with them and when you had enough, throw them away. Right?

_Short ravenblack hair, fabulous body, this is how she stands there_

_I think : Go to her, talk to her, it will be alright_

_I check my shirt and my hair_

_I let my chain flash, I hope she sees the watch_

_Sunglasses on, I look like Bruce Willis_

_I know she wants it too, for sure she's a hot Babe_

_I fetch two drinks and stand next to her_

"Hey." He said, putting on his sexiest smile. "Hey." She said and inspected him from his greenish hair to his shoes. Then she turned and went away. He smirked. Surely she just wanted to show him her skinny jeans which fit to her body! He walked after her, always following her bottom.

_but she gets away_

_Because she wants to show me that her skinny jeans fits to her body_

_I walk after her, always following her bottom_

"Um, hey, I-I some kinda have a prickling in my stomach..." He said as she turned around, and rolled her eyes. She seems to think, then she said : "Then it must be the appendix! And please leave me alone, okay?" "Um, hey, you wanna go on a date? just the two of us? Private?" He quickly asked, so she turned around again, "I'll pick you up with a limousine, okay?" He smirked, now she'll surely say yes!

_I say, I have a prickling in my stomach, she says it must be the appendix_

_I ask her for a date, just the two of us in private_

_I want to fetch her with a limousine, but she says : _

__But she said :

_"No!_

_It won't work this way, I do not see you_

_Nothing will make me change my mind (You can't get me that easy!)_

_No!_

_I'm not thirsty, I am fed up with you too_

_Come on boy, leave! (As far as your legs will carry you!)_

_I wouldn't even dream it to be your wife/woman_

_Until you can't even woo me decently_

_Pack away the rings and the limousine again_

_I don't care for diamonds, who needs them?_

_I need..."_

_"You can get it!"_

He thinks : 'I won't give up! It's time for plan B! Hmmm, maybe I have to tell her who I am!' And he begins to rap. But she didn't even look at him. "Did you like it?" He asked, while he came towards her again. "Actually, no, I didn't! That was all shit, especially 'Straßenjunge'! You really like this crap?" she said, with a contemptuous glance at him. "Eh?! No, no! I actually also think they're crap! I-I just..." He was interrupted by her giggle. That giggle was actually really cute! Maybe she starts to like him? "Jut for info, I don't like Hip hop, I prefer Christina Aguilera, she can sing! And Hip hoppers look like crap with their awry hats, wide pants and the way they walk around is just disgusting!" Or maybe she doesn't start to like him. "Then I'll do only the music you like from now on!" He said. She looked at him. "Really?" He looked at her surprised. "Really! I'll also dress like Peter Doherty if you want me to!" Now she will fall for him!

_Ok, plan B, I won't give up_

_I think, I have to tell her who I am_

_I rap a part of 'Mein Block'*, 'Ein Teil von mir'**, 'Steh wieder auf'***_

_All the hits and the unknownsongs as well_

_She thinks they're all shit, especially 'Straßenjunge'_

_She says, the video sucks, and 'those poor dogs'_

_And altogther, Hip Hop is not at all her music_

_She prefers Christina Aguilera, because she can sing_

_She says "Hip hopper look like crap", with their awry hats_

_And wide pants and she does not like their way of walking around_

_I say I'll only do the music she likes from now on_

_I'll dress like Peter Doherty if she wants me to, but she says :_

But she said :

_"No!_

_It won't work this way, I do not see you_

_Nothing will make me change my mind (You can't get me that easy!)_

_No!_

_I'm not thirsty, I am fed up with you too_

_Come on boy, leave! (As far as your legs will carry you!)_

_I wouldn't even dream it to be your wife/woman_

_Until you can't even woo me decently_

_Pack away the rings and the limousine again_

_I don't care for diamonds, who needs them?_

_I need..."_

_"Okay, you get it!"_

"Okay, that's enough!" he growled and pulled her into a room and pushed her on a bed. "H-Hey!" She struggled and kicked his private parts. "ARGH!" he groaned and got off her. She leaves. 'Okay then I'll pretend to be a gentleman!' He thought and combed his hair neatly and went out to search for her. Ah! There she is! Standing at the bar and sipping a mint drink. He went towards her. "Lady, may I sit next to you?" He asked politely. She looked up. "Oh, you again." She stood up and left. "Now you can sit there." He stood there baffled. Then he ran after her. "I bought you a ring!" He said as soon as he reached herm but she didn't even turn around. "I don't want it." He grabbed her hand. "Girl, I'll get Picasso out of his grave, if you want him to draw a picture for you!" She pulls her hand out from his grip. "Babe, I'll do evrything for you!" Now she has to like him!

_Now the fun is over, now I'll pull out all the stops_

_I'll turn into a predator, it hails, it bangs and storm_

_There's no escape anymore, you want it too, come here_

_I pretend to be a gentleman, as if I was James Bond_

_I buy you a ring, but you don't want it_

_I'll get Picasso out of his grave, he paints a picture for you_

_I send you 1.000 of letters, 10.000 SMS_

_I write you "Hi, it's me, the man of your dreams, let's meet now!"_

_You're interested, but also hestitate_

_And still I feel fine because you're with me_

_Please don't give me a brush-off, it would be too hard_

_Babe I would do everything for you but you say:_

But she said :

_"No!_

_It won't work this way, I do not see you_

_Nothing will make me change my mind (You can't get me that easy!)_

_No!_

_I'm not thirsty, I am fed up with you too_

_Come on boy, leave! (As far as your legs will carry you!)_

_I wouldn't even dream it to be your wife/woman_

_Until you can't even woo me decently_

_Pack away the rings and the limousine again_

_I don't care for diamonds, who needs them?_

_I need..."_

_"Oh, I don't care! You know what?! You get it!"_

__That's how the great womanizer Kisshu got to know, how it feels to be used like a toy.

**Fin**

"Hey! What's with me?! Did Minto and I come together or not?!" Kisshu yells waving his hands. "Shut up!" Minto pulls him away by his ears.

**Real Fin**

_**Lie : You liked it? Plz review! You hated it? Plz review! Nyahuuuu!**_

_**Ryo : We'll meet in Lie's next story! Bye!**_

_**Koneko : BYE! **_


End file.
